csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Motives In Disguise/Transcript
Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: Halloween costumes always liven up autopsies. Morgan Brody: This guy has a well-made Frankenstein's monster costume. The clothes are authentic, and his temple bolts are glued on pretty tight. Al Robbins: He also applied a lot of Green Makeup to his face, which will help you catch the Killer. THe killer must have a transfer of green smears on them. Morgan Brody: That will help us narrow down the suspect list. Did you find anything that will help us recognize the murder weapon? Al Robbins: We're not going to have to bob for apples on this mystery. Frank's C.O.D. was exsanguination due to a severed carotid artery. Al Robbins: The sharp blade that pierced his skin was thin and about three inches in length. But it hd a serrated edge, like a Saw. Morgan Brody: Hmmm. That's strange. We'll be on the lookout for anything that seems like a miniature saw. Al Robbins: With Halloween and costumes, I'm sure there're plenty of similar objects that would be ready at hand. Examine Photo Booth Film David Hodges: Mort is old fashioned and still uses film. Now that you've developed the photos, we can see who was at the party with Frank. David Hodges: There're about three hunderd Photos in here, so this might take a while. Analyze Pictures David Hodges: There's one person here who Frank spent a lot of time with in the Photo Booth, a sexy female vampire. David Hodges: I found out from the guesty list, which had their costumes, that she's Alice Winston. Maybe she had a taste for Frank's blood. Analyze Pumpkin Carving Knife Greg Sanders: There was a trace of the Victim's blood DNA on this Pumpkin Carving Knife and it matches the vic's entry wounds. This is the murder weapon. Greg Sanders: But that's not all. There's a trace of pumpkin, which is extremely pungent, which means the killer will smell like pumpkin. Greg Sanders: When we talked to Pimp Pernel, he smelled Like Pumpkin. Let's see if he can talk his way out of this. Examine Silk Scarf David Hodges: The Scarf had multiple DNA contributions that you should get to Henry, but there were other telling signs on this ladies' silk scarf. David Hodges: There was Green Makeup on it, like the Victim wore, and it was personally embroided for someone named Bittersweet. D.B. Russell: Bittersweet? I never forget a name. And she was a stripper with a heart of gold who we investigated. D.B. Russell: Let's see what tricks she's been up to this Halloween evening. Analyze DNA sample Henry Andrews: I have found female and male DNA on this Scarf. The female is unknown, but the male DNA matches Mort Candestine! D.B. Russell: Mort, the Mortician? Why was he in CODIS? Henry Andrews: He was picked up for a misdemeanor of solicitation and volunteered his DNA in exchange to be released. Henry Andrews: Maybe Mort is the uy who had sex with Pimp Pernel's girl. Let's see why his DNA's all over a lady's scarf. Analyze MicroSD Card David Hodges: There was an odd trace on this MicroSD Card of sugar, corn syrup and confectioners wax... Candy Corn. David Hodges: There was no trace of this on the Victim, so the Killer must have a Sweet Tooth. Julie Finlay: On the card were provocative photos of Bittersweet with another man, but it wasn't Frank. She was banging Dracula. Examine Broken Metal David Hodges: Good job putting that Cross back together. That was part of Frank's Costume. David Hodges: Let's put it under the light and see if we can shine some truth onto this evidence. Examine Metal Cross David Hodges: Looks like Blood on that Cross. Pity. I was hoping I could help you solve this case... Henry Andrews: But blood's my territory... Guess I'll have to sink my teeth into this evidence. Analyze Blood Sample Henry Andrews: I wasn't able to find any DNA in the Blood fot you. David Hodges: Because it wasn't human blood. The red trace was fake blood... THe Killer has Fake Blood on their costume. Examine Broken Camera Greg Sanders: Great job putting that camera back together. We were able to trace the serial number back to the victim, Frank Leigh. David Hodges: So Frank's camera got smashed. Dare I say, the bright flashes scared him? Greg Sanders: ... David Hodges: Because he hates Fire... Greg Sanders: No, I understood... I was hoping you would help us solve this case instead of coming up with jokes. David Hodges: The camera has been wipedclean of prints, but it's not what I found, it's more of what I didn't find... David Hodges: There's no MicroSD Card. Maybe whatever is in those pictures led to Frank's demise. Greg Sanders: That card might be at the primary, better have a closer look. Examine Frank's Coat Greg Sanders: This is Frank's Wallet, but everything is removed except the money and driver's license. Greg Sanders: So why would someone take the credit cards, but not the crisp hundred dollar bills? Greg Sanders: These Bills are new. Looks like they just came from the Bank. See if you can find Prints on them. Examine Wallet Greg Sanders: There was an odd trace on that Wallet, which was glycerin based juice used in Fog Machines. It wasn't on the victim, so it must be on the killer. Greg Sanders: We ran the prims you found in AFIS, and we have two matches. One belongs to the victim, Frak Leigh. Greg Sanders: Another print belongs to an old friend of ours. who might be up to some tricks on Halloween... Pernel. But he likes to be called Pimp Pernel. Greg Sanders: He's coming to the station now. Let's find out why he has his Fingerprints all over a dead man's Money. Examine Fangs Henry Andrews: We found a DNA sample on these Fangs that belongs to a male, but he wasn't in CODIS. Julie Finlay: I think I can sink my teeth into the identity of the owner. It has to be Dracula, Bill Winston. We'll bring him in. Julie Finlay: Also, check to see if there's evidence of the count at the primary. Maybe we could seal his casket. Examine Trash Can David Hodges: Well, this is certainly trashy, but it's also safe. Someone left a Condom Wrapper inside the Trash Can. Examien Condow Wrapper David Hodges: We have a match in AFIS. The Fingerprints on this Condom Wrapper belong to Bittersweet. D.B. Russell: Seems she wasn't just attendin the Party. She was the part. Time we have another chat with her. Examine Cell Phone Greg Sanders: This is Frank's cell phone. There's a lot of Text Messages between Him and Pernel. Greg Sanders: The last text reads: "Better come through. You owe me." Maybe Frank was blackmailing Pernel. Category:Transcripts